Life Without Rika
by Cyrox
Summary: A It's a Wonderful Life type fanfic. In it Rika sees the world without her.


Life Without Rika

By Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or It's a Wonderful Life. And this takes place before they go to the Digital World. And I don't know too much about Rika's past ether, so I assumed parts.

School had just finished, and Rika was walking home at a slower pace than usual. Her mother said she had a surprise for her, and that usually meant bad news for her. She arrived home and got into her regular clothes and went downstairs. She spotted her mother and grandmother, and it looked like her mother had something to say.

"Rika." Mrs. Nonaka said.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about the modelling business, and I have the perfect way to get you into it. I'm planning to send you to modelling camp."

Rika was shocked at what she heard. "I won't do it." She said.

"Listen Rika, I don't want to..."

"Forget it mother." Rika interrupted, then she stormed off to her room.

"Rika!" Mrs. Nonaka called. Rika's grandmother watched as Rika went upstairs, but she didn't say anything.

Rika went into her room, she was mad at her mother and the modelling career. All she thought about was the fact that she didn't want to go to any modelling camp. Then she decided what she was going to do, she'd run away, and try to get by on her own. She snuck out the window and climbed on her bike, then Renamon spotted her.

"Where are you going?" Renamon asked. "Is there a Digimon in the area?"

"No." Rika answered. "I'm leaving this place."

"But why? Won't your family miss you? And what about the other Tamers?"

Renamon's question just built her anger up.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I don't need them or you! Now leave me alone!" Rika left Renamon and searched for a place to escape. Renamon didn't follow, feeling that Rika didn't want her around. Then Rika arrived at the park, it was getting late and she was getting tired, so she fell asleep on the park bench. During that time, Rika was doing some thinking.

"Why is it that my life is constantly filled with problems? I bet if I never existed things would be a lot better."

Then she awoke and found Renamon standing by the bench.

"You really think the world will be better without you? I think you should see something." Then Renamon took Rika's and then the two of them ended up in the Digital World.

"Is this the Digital World?" Rika asked.

"Yes." Renamon answered. "This is where I live."

"But you live with me."

"No I don't. You don't exist, so I never had a Tamer. And all I do is destroy Digimon and absorb their data. But I'm not the only one that ended up like this without you." Then Renamon took her to the city, it was in ruins.

"Why is it like this?" Rika asked.

"The others never got into fighting without you around." Renamon told her.

"What about Goggle head and his pal. Those two may have not defeated as many Digimon as we did, but they are good fighters."

"Maybe you should see what's happening." Then Renamon took Rika to Henry's apartment. There she saw him moping.

"What's wrong with him?" Rika asked.

"He feels he was responsible for the state Japan's in." Renamon answered.

"Why?"

"He never let Terriermon fight until there were too many Digimon in the area. He and Terriermon tried to fight, but they were too strong for him."

"But what about Guilmon and goggle head?"

"I was getting to that." Then Renamon took Rika to Takato's house. Rika noticed him, but all he was doing was crying and repeating he's gone.

"What happened?" Rika asked. "Why didn't he stop the Digimon?"

"He never became a good Tamer." Renamon explained. "He never wanted to be a fighter. Without you around, he never saw the true power of a Tamer. And to make matters worse, Guilmon never Digivolved, so he disappeared."

"But he saved Guilmon from that."

"He did, but you and Henry helped him."

"This is stupid, I don't know what's going on, but I suppose my mother's doing well. All she cares about is looking pretty."

"Is she really doing better?" Then Renamon took her to what looked like a bar. The two of them entered and there Rika found her mother holding a beer bottle. Mrs. Nonaka looked like she was drunk.

"Why is she here?" Rika asked.

"When your father died, your mother had nothing left." Renamon explained. "She got addicted to alcohol and lost her job. This is all she does now."

Then tears filled Rika's eyes. "Renamon." She said. "I want to go back to the real world. I don't like it here, I want to live again!" The next thing she knew everything went black. Then she opened her eyes and found herself on the park bench.

" It was just a dream." Rika said.

"What was a dream?" Renamon, who had found her.

"You don't remember? You came and took me to this place where I never existed."

"I can't think of anything."

"Well let's go home. My mother must miss me and my guess, she's called the national guard to search for me."

The End.


End file.
